The Burden of Time
by Bondage Senshi
Summary: The story of how the Black Moon Family came to be. It tells of Prisma's son, the first Black Moon member in twentieth century Tokyo, through his rebellion against the White Moon, until his banishment and colonization of Nimesis with his followers.


Standard Disclaimer: (kinda like a camera, one time use)

I'm a college student. I own precious little besides my computer and my overly expensive text books. If I did own Sailor Moon, I'd be a lot richer, and a lot older. Please enjoy the read.

* * *

After much harumphing and contemplating, I am ready to tackle the challenge of this fic. It tells the origins of the Black Moon family from the first rebel to their exile.

I'm using the English names of the Ayakashi sisters, as frankly, Calaveras or Caraberas, or however you care to spell it, is a bloody long name, and a finger tying challenge to type. This story is pretty much androgenous as to English or Japanese.

Hopefully I won't put too much OOC-ness into this, but understand that in order to make the timeline flow and make the characters believable, I do hold the right to take some liberties.

* * *

"Congratulations miss, it's a boy."

Prisma smiled wearily up at the doctor, then at the nurse as she took the baby into the next room to clean him up.

'Saphire, I wish you could have been here to see him,' She thought, dropping her head on the pillow. Gently she squeezed Avery's hand, seeking comfort and her sister's attention. "You can go and tell everyone. I'd like to see him alone first."

"Of course. You say hello, and we'll be waiting outside." Avery pushed Prisma's disheveled hair back from her face and disappeared out the door.

"How is he?" Prisma asked as the nurse came back into the room holding a blue bundle.

"He's just fine, and wanting to say hello," She said carefully handing the baby to his mother.

Prisma looked down at her son, his head was covered in a fine blue fuzz under his baby cap; the same color as Saphire's. His face was that of any babe, sweet and innocent despite his fussing over being cold for the first time. She looked into his eyes and smiled, feeling complete for the first time since she had lost her prince.

As Prisma's gaze fell on his forehead, her heart skipped a beat. There, almost hidden by the baby cap were two shadows, curved triangles disappearing under the yarn. Fingers trembling, not just from the stress of the birth, she pushed the cap up, exposing what she had feared. Very faintly, like a bruise spreading across his skin, was an upturned crescent moon.

The nurse, noticing her stillness, moved over to the bed. "Don't worry yourself about that. It happens sometimes. It should fade before long." She murmured, seeing Prisma's fingers tracing the mark on the boy's head.

"I should hope so," Prisma whispered, covering the moon and cuddling her son.

* * *

"Oh, he's absolutely adorable!" Serena exlaimed for no less than the fifth time since she'd been holding him.

"Serena, I know you love babies, but how about letting the mother hold him for a few minutes, hmm?" Rei asked, holding out her hands to take the child. "We need to be leaving soon anyway, there are other people wanting to see them."

Serena reluctantly gave the baby to Rei, who in turn gave him back to his mother. Prisma looked at Rei and Serena, her face very serious for one who had just had her first child. "Serena, I need to talk to you, please, sit with me," She said, indicating that they both should sit on the bed. "You both know that this is Saphire's child. When we concieved him, I was human, but Saphire had not had the chance to be purified by the Silver Crystal. I'm afraid the baby might have some of his strengths, and his weaknesses." Prisma removed the cap from the baby's head, exposing the black crescent. "I want the mark removed. Is there a way you can purify him with the Crystal?" She looked at Serena, her eyes hopeful.

"Prisma... I, I don't know. I honestly don't know what it's power would do to a body that small. And to work it's full power, the person I work it's magic on should accept the cleansing voluntarily. He can't make that choice right now," Serena murmured, reaching out to stroke the dark mark. "I don't think it's a good idea to do it right now. Maybe when he's older."


End file.
